


You treat all the rules like you're the queen

by themelodymaker



Category: Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themelodymaker/pseuds/themelodymaker
Summary: Maggie and Kate have an argument. It may turn multichapter if I get enough comments... and I suck at doing summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Some things I had in mind, it's not a total AU and I'd like to mess up a bit with the canon and set it in the new 52 run between issues #4 and #5. I do not own Batwoman or any of these characters. They're property of DC Comics.

Maggie passed her hand over her forehead. The lecture was coming. "Dammit Kate. I hate this, I loathe it. I can't stand it anymore." The GCPD officer was trying to understand why Kate wouldn't open up to her. Kate Kane, the girl who personally went to her office to ask her out. They had become acquainted with these past few weeks but all of a sudden, she began to avoid Mags. First her calls, then her visits. It was turning unbearable, because the redhead did want to see her, but she couldn't cope with dragging her girlfriend into her very own issues.

"I'm trying to do my very best to give you a hand with your problems. This isn't charity. I feel they're mine too, we're together after all! But you just can't let me in, can you?" Maggie frowned and let out a sigh while she collapsed onto the black leather couch. Kate stared at her dumbfounded. Not quite knowing what to do with the situation, she faced the window, slowly blinded by the sundown. Her fair complexion shone through the glass. "You're stubborn, Kate."

One minute of silence later she approached the couch, softly "Maggie, please." Kate reached out her hand but seeing that Mags would turn her face to ignore her, she clenched her fists on the soft fabric and pursed her lips.

"I'm tired. Exhausted actually. Day after day I have to deal with office bullcrap. Tormented parents looking out for their children, muggers, robbers… Hell Kate, even nutjobs dressed in costumes. I can't get home, not like this… and most certainly not to this." Maggie said, making a gesture with her shaking hands to the floor and looking up to Kate. "Let me be part of the problem so I can give you the solution. I want to do this right." Maggie was eagerly waiting for an answer. "I did not ask for this but I fell for you. What's so wrong about a little help? Nobody wants to be alone."

Kate came back to the window, in her mind the words "Maybe I do..." rang a bell, somewhere. Being blinded by the sun was what she needed but she sensed her girlfriend's gaze through the back of her skull. Maggie relentlessly pushed her to the cliff. Perhaps she knew all about her identity the entire time. The readhead suddenly felt numb, coming to realization. "Even nutjobs dressed in costumes." Maggie's voice like an echo inside her head. Maybe she was right. What use could've been to play dress up and try to save the world? It sure sounded like a dangerous game. In Gotham, even the villains wore a mask, you wouldn't tell the difference between the two.

"Look, you have absolutely no idea what you're asking, Maggie." Kate didn't want to say it but the words spilled out. "I just can't." She would not give up on it, there was no way she could have stepped down of crime fighting. It was in her bloodstream. A goddamn soldier. That's what Katherine Rebecca Kane was. Besides, it was far more complicated to explain the reason why she was doing it. Not even Bette was fit for said task, they argued about it the day before. "You're not making this any easier Mags." Finishing the sentence she let out a sigh.

Maggie was torn apart but tried to push farther. "The rumors were true I guess, I'm not the one to judge but the word trouble is stamped all over you. I'd understand it if you told me something like needing more time though." Mags bit her bottom lip and lowered her eyes. "You must have a pretty skewed vision of what a relationship is supposed to be like."

Kate could grasp the disappointment but instead of showing any understanding for the plea she folded her arms across her chest and widened her eyes while clenching her jaw. "Fair enough" she thought to herself. "I need to go." Kate was not the one to walk away from her problems but this situation was something else. With a smug face she stormed out the door and left. And it hurt. That was not the answer Mags deserved but she simply wasn't ready to tell her her secret. It wasn't a matter of trust, it was a matter of timing.

Maggie Sawyer took the badge out of her uniform shirt and covered her mouth. Then proceded to stare into the void, she couldn't believe what just happened. But she still had to get down to business. Those missing kids. Always the kids. She made a promise, a vow, she would find them. And she intended to keep it that way. Kate did say what she loved most about her was the commitment she had for her job. "Goddamn, Kate." Maggie felt nauseous. Nothing was working like it supposed to as for the moment. She came closer by the window, trying to understand what was Kate hiding from her and then she saw it. Her turning gut made her recognize it. Maybe the kids were not totally lost. Not while on her watch.

In the meantime, Kate Kane aka Batwoman would go on to patrol the streets. Gotham was strangely quiet. Tonight was special. The D.E.O. had a feast prepared for her. Special Agent Cameron Chase was the one to deliver it.

Back in the D.E.Os offices, Bones was waiting for her. "We may have some news for you, Kate" He lit a cigarette and threw the lighter in his pocket. The talking head in a suit. This was something out of a midnight horror special. "But we need to make sure you're going, according to our plan." Chase made her appearance, sporting a half smile and golden locks moving back and forward with the movements of her head.

"Magnificent. You better give me the equipment." Kate reluctantly agreed although she looked resigned. First the mission then the information regarding Beth. Her thoughts were a bit cloudy, she couldn't stop thinking about her sweetheart. She was used to let people down, but disappointing Maggie was like lying to herself. She had to tell her before it was too late. How? That was the question.

"I'll get it, wait here. We're actually developing some new tech this week." Cameron's voice was lost in the never-ending hallway behind a giant door of steel.

"Be prepared for this kiddo. It's a knocker.” Bones sat down and reclined his seat. Out of nowhere, Kate felt dizzy and started to cough. Her throat was burning and she couldn't grasp for air in the room. Absence. Her lungs were not responding. Chase showed up with a puzzled look on her face and suddenly Kate's world turned black once more.


End file.
